Minions: The Rise of Gru
| producer = | based_on = | starring = | music = Heitor Pereira | editing = Claire Dodgson | studio = Illumination | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | country = United States | language = English |screenplay =Matthew Fogel |story =Brian Lynch Matthew Fogel |preceded = The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)|followed = Sing 2 (2021)|writer = }} Minions: The Rise of Gru is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Illumination. A sequel to the 2015 film, Minions, and spin-off/prequel to the main Despicable Me film series, it will be directed again by Kyle Balda, with Brad Ableson and Jonathan del Val as co-directors and written again by Brian Lynch . The film stars the voices of Pierre Coffin and Steve Carell Universal Pictures |url=https://www.universalpictures.com/movies/minions-the-rise-of-gru |website=Universal Pictures}}. It is scheduled to be theatrically released in the United States on July 3, 2020 by Universal Pictures. Premise A continuation of the 2015 film, this time in the heart of the 1970s, Gru is growing up in the suburbs. A fanboy of a supervillain supergroup known as the Vicious 6, Gru hatches a plan to become evil enough to join them. When the Vicious 6 oust their leader, legendary fighter Wild Knuckles, Gru interviews to become their newest member. It does not go well, and only gets worse after Gru steals from them and suddenly finds himself the mortal enemy of the apex of evil. On the run, Gru will turn to an unlikely source for guidance, Wild Knuckles himself, and discover that even bad guys need a little help from their friends. Voice Cast * Pierre Coffin as the Minions * Steve Carell as Gru * Taraji P. Henson as Belle Bottom * Michelle Yeoh as Master Chow * RZA * Jean-Claude Van Damme as Jean Clawed * Lucy Lawless as Nunchuck * Dolph Lundgren as Svengeance * Danny Trejo as Stronghold * Russell Brand as Dr. Nefario * Julie Andrews as Marlena Gru, Gru's mother * Alan Arkin as Wild Knuckles Production On January 25, 2017, Universal Pictures and Illumination announced a sequel to their 2015 animated film, Minions. It began production on July 19, 2017, with Good Vibes and Legends of Chamberlain Heights creator Brad Ableson added as co-director. On May 21, 2019, the film's title was revealed as Minions: The Rise of Gru. On February 2, 2020, it was announced that Pierre Coffin and Steve Carell are reprising their roles. Marketing Mattel announced that it had entered a three year deal to create merchandise, and LEGO will release sets of the Minions in 2020 based on the film. A sneak peek was released during Super Bowl LIV on February 2, 2020, with the announcement that the first official trailer would debut on February 5. References External links * * Category:2020 films Category:2020 3D films Category:2020 computer-animated films Category:2020s American animated films Category:2020s animated films Category:2020s comedy films Category:2020s computer-animated films Category:2020s prequel films Category:2020s sequel films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Despicable Me (franchise) Category:English-language films Category:Film spin-offs Category:Illumination Entertainment animated films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:3D animated films Category:2020s children's animated films Category:Upcoming prequel films Category:Films using computer-generated imagery